The heart that was ill
by Sony89
Summary: Sherlock listens to a Skype-Conversation between John and his sister and is in for a shock that changes everything . John has a heart disease, but nobody knows except Harry. How will Sherlock react?


**The heart that was ill  
**

Sherlock was gone, off to collect some samples from St. Bart's, so John had time to call his sister. As she was in rehab in Dublin, the only way to communicate with her was via Skype. John sat in the living room in his armchair, the laptop balanced in front of him and pressed the call button.

He was so concentrated on the screen in front of him that he did not notice Sherlock coming back to pick up his forgotten wallet. Sherlock smiled and decided to hide himself in the hallway to listen to John and Harry's conversation.

He knew that it was private, but he just could not help it. Sometimes listening to news in Johns life was just easier than deducing them. He leaned against the wall and kept his breathing under control.

„Hello John."

The Doctor smiled. Harry looked great. The video was not HD quality, but even so he could see that she was happy and on the way of healing.

„Hey Harry.", he said, smiling and ignoring the guy dressed in white in the background. The people in rehab were not allowed that much privacy. „You look great. How are you?"

„I am fine. Three months sober and counting. I reckon I can leave this place soon and can continue at home."

John did not like the idea. He knew his sister, being on her own meant more temptation all around her. She seemed to notice his sceptic look and sighed.

„Don't worry, little brother. I'm going to stay for at least another month. Now enough of me, you can see I'm fine. What's new with you?"

Sherlock's ears perked up. Now came the interesting part.

„Nothing, not a damn thing.", he said, way too fast and Sherlock cursed that he could not see the look on his doctors face. But it was a great experiment, to deduce his mood and the meaning in his words without seeing the expressions on his face. Harry sighed.

„How is your heart?", she asked, her voice suddenly full of concern love for her brother.

"Harry..."

"Tell me."

The Doctor sighed, defeated.

„Very ill."

_...What?_

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat.

„Oh Johnny. I wish I could help you."

„I know, Harry. I know. But you can't do much. Just being able to talk to you is helping though."

There was silence for a while, the two siblings communicating through their expressions on their faces, which the consulting detective could not see. Sherlock was frozen in the hallway. John, ill? Some kind of heart disease?

"Have you told Sherlock yet?"

The detective listened hard. How long did Harry know that John was sick? How had he not noticed? John sounded almost angry.

"Harry, we've been over this. I can't tell him."

_Why does he think he can't tell me? He's sick! I should help him and not send him to make me tea all the time. _

"John, it's been two months since you told me. Don't you think he'll notice on his own?"

_TWO MONTHS?!_

He had taken John with him on cases, dangerous cases, legwork-cases. _He could have died. He's sick, he should not follow me around on cases when he's got a heart disease._

"Harry, please, just let it go. I can't tell him. I need things to stay just the way they are. Just for a little while longer. I know I can't hide it forever. I just-"

John stopped and Sherlock could imagine his movements. Fingers massaging the bridge of his nose, his forehead in wrinkles, sitting slumped in his chair. Suddenly Sherlock's eyes stung and he reached up to his face. He was on the verge of tears – that had not happened for years.

"Oh Johnny."

"I'm just so afraid, Harry. I'm a soldier, for gods sake. I'm a doctor! Why am I afraid? I can't tell him, it would change everything."

Suddenly, Sherlock could not listen any more. He did not want to hear John explaining to Harry why he thought he could not trust his friend with the news that he had a heart condition. He wanted to leave and took a step away from the hall, when another sentence from Harry almost made him faint.

"John, this is killing you. Please, just tell him. I can't watch you suffer like this."

Hearing that John had a heart disease was one thing. The fact that it was already fatal, possibly not treatable with medication or an operation and slowly killing him, was unbearable. _Oh God._

Without losing another second, Sherlock went down the stairs as silently as he could, leaving the Doctor in the thought that his conversation had been private. He could not face him, not now. Once he was out the door, he began to run. Had he stayed, just for a minute longer, all the drama in the following days had been so much easier to handle.

"Oh Johnny. My poor Johnny, suffering love for his mad flatmate."

"Suffer love..", John answered, a slight chuckle In his voice. "You're right. I suffer love. I love him against my will."

Cookies for the people who know where i had the inspiration for the last line ^^ This will be a two, or three chapter story, not sure yet. If you find mistakes, you can keep them :P Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
